conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
7th Federal Assembly of States
The 7th Annual Federal Assembly of States is the seventh State of the Union assembly of Everetti government officials which took place on July 6th, 2009 in Washington DC at the old United States Capitol Building. The 7th Assembly discussed matters of economic reform, national war time defense and human and civil rights security. The Assembly began at 12:00 noon on July 6th, started with the President's annual State of the Union speech, followed by proposals of new laws, amendments and regulations and the voting of these amendments. Major matters to be discussed involve and affect the entire nation as a whole and include anti-terrorism laws and border control and security. 7th State of the Union Speech Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (President of the Union of Everett): "Good evening. Today we celebrate six years of independence as the Union of Everett. I am here like each July 4th to discuss to current condition of the nation to my fellow co-workers of the government and military, as well as bring the citizens of the nation up to speed of what has happened, what is going on now and what will be happening in the future. Our economy is very strong with our currency at the highest value of any other nation. Our stock markets remain in mediocre condition. Thanks to our changes in economic policy, we fared less damaging recession. Other countries maintained the older capitalist system, intertwining their nations with a highly unstable and ridiculous money making concept and scheme. We hope that other nations will cease this dangerous activity as Everett works to phase down the stock markets influence on our nations security, for the sake of their nations, citizens and of western civilization. The stock market is a gamble. I call on the United States, Britain and others to find a new system. As for our stock market, it will recover now that corrupt officials have been removed from power in these failing banks. Everetti healthcare is at the top of the world. No single citizen is without health insurance or coverage in this nation, thanks to the government health insurer enacted years ago. We stress that everyone continue to get the EDS vaccine. Everetti citizens live to an average age of 88 years old which is expected to rise to 92 by 2012 and 96 by 2020. AIDS infection rate has dropped drastically thanks to the laws enacted to prevent spread. The tobacco companies have taken an especially large blow with the recent enactment of the Genocide Tax and Lethal Products Law. Because of our clean environment, allergies, viruses and other annual annoyances have declined. Our environment is one of the cleanest in the world. As of late 2008 the Union of Everett runs at 100% recycling capacity. Landfills continue to be eaten away and the land cleansed and repaired for use in the future for new parks, housing or other construction. Our power grid is 98% fusion generated electricity and 2% other forms such as solar and wind. We have so much excess power that we are able to sell electricity to neighboring nations, such as the United States, which suffers from poor infrastructure. Our water is very clean. Our water treatment system has been upgraded and changed, allowing our tap water to be as fresh and clean as bottled water. We have constructed water desalination plants across our coastal regions to generate more water to hotter, drought prone regions. We have completed the construction of our air filter towers, turning smog covered cities into clear skylines. Industrial centers pour out pollution which is automatically sucked into the filter towers, cleaning the air, reducing emissions and protecting the O-Zone. Our vehicles run on Hydro-Electric-Solar systems or fusion batteries, allowing for a massive reduction in traffic emissions. 68% of the vehicles on the road, at sea and in the air are clean energy vehicles. The world remains an unstable place. With the threats of terrorism, fascism, totalitarianism and police states, maintaining peaceful relations and alliances becomes tedious. In the past eight months, we have experienced many wars as a result of collapsing governments and corruption. The world is slowly decaying because of poor ideologies and belief systems such as Communism, Capitalism, Socialism and Totalitarianism. The United States, flooded with corruption, abuse and neglect by the government has fallen apart and continues to degrade and destroy itself. The people are angry. Iran has collapsed once again into psychosis, threatening the world, taking hostages and murdering civilians. The world must stand together against such actions. This is the 21st century. Why haven't we learned? Why do countries like Iran still function the way they do? Don't they see that their nations are falling apart? The world must throw away old ideologies and embrace freedom and equality for all humans. Everett remains allies with it's original allies when under U.S. control. We are part of many world organizations and work hard to maintain the security of freedom and Democracy. We take a hard stance against the rising Police States as seen in the United Kingdom, Australia and the United States. We push for all nations to adopt a life of liberty, equality, unity and justice. The Union of Everett is one of the safest nations on Earth. Our crime rate is historically low as a result of the EDS system, excellent police and military training and changes in education of our future citizens, the children. Stricter punishments and larger fines have caused fear among criminals. Sex offenses have declined drastically and with vigilantism on the rise, criminals fear committing crime, not knowing if their intended victim may be the last person they'll ever see. Criminals are dying in the streets at a decent rate as a result of self defense laws and gun ownership. We have successfully eradicated many terrorist organizations, which leaves our nation safe from future terrorist attack. Al Qaida has been left in ruins and Osama bin Laden is dead. Hamas, Hezbollah, the Aryan Union, Ku Klux Klan and Neo Nazis have been destroyed. We have begun to upgrade our satellite defense systems and SDI systems with plasma turrets rather than lasers. Our military stands at the top of the world, with the most advanced air force, defense systems, droids and naval forces. All of our vehicles run off of fusion batteries and fusion engines giving greater speed and more power. Our homeland defenses are being upgraded which will give us the upper hand in defending the nation from attack. More SDI turrets are being constructed across the nation and at sea. We have a full force of advanced fighters for air and space battles. Our troops have excellent body armor protection from both bullet and laser weapons. Our droids have been upgraded to defend them from system failure with new AI to give them the ability to function should satellite control fail. Our military infrastructure, vehicles and droids are unhackable, running on a separate internet system, similar to the ARPANET and also in a new classified computer language, making hacking literally impossible. Our military vehicles, satellites and vital buildings are EMP proof. Our civilian airliners are undergoing EMP protection repairs and our power plants and water systems are secured as well. Our allies are also being given this technology to protect them from attack, to defend and secure the free world from enemies who wish to destroy freedom. In closing, I wish to see our nation grow and prosper and for all citizens to come together like family and help each other. Our goal in the next year is to bring our crime rate even lower, secure our nation from attack, upgrade education and healthcare and bring about world peace. Thank you and goodnight." Laws & Amendments *'Anti-Espionage & Terrorism Act': Officially states the Union of Everett does not recognize diplomatic immunity if a crime has been committed within Everetti territory. Terrorists may face torturous interrogation, limits placed on terrorist's rights and foreign people who commit henous crimes may face punishment within Everett at a federal military prison. Spies and foreign officials that commit espionage or other crimes face interrogation and detainment within Everett. Passed by a slim majority. *'Terror Countries Law': Passed by a slim majority, banning travel to specified countries that have been deemed hazardous and dangerous to Everetti citizens. Aids in reducing the capability of terrorists to get into the country, reduces terrorist attacks and threats and aids in enforcing border protection. *'National Identification Act': Establishes a national indentification card and system to both replace the Passport as an identification document and to aid in combatting illegal immigration and securing borders. Passed into law. *'Constitutional Amendment XX (Right to Self Defense)': Confirms self defense and defense of others as a Constitutional and human right under Everetti law. Passed with large majority. Category:Union of Everett